


A secret impossible hope

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [140]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Hopeful Ending, POV John Watson, Post-Reichenbach, Secrets, Suicidal John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: It's the first Christmas after Reichenbach...December 17th: Christmas telly / scarf and coat





	A secret impossible hope

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom

It’s the first Christmas, you know.

The first after your suici… disappearance.

I am alone in 221b, as always. Not, that’s not right... I am alone as I wished to be.

Ms. Hudson left for her sister’s place yesterday, I’ve told her that I was going to Harry's, which was a lie.

I wanted to be alone with my thoughts… alone with you.

Some Christmas show on the telly is playing in the background. It’s weird, I don’t have to fight for the right to watch the  _Doctor Who_  Special but I’m not interested…

Your scarf and great coat are still on the hook near the door where I put them when the police gave me back your things. Your blood still on them… I asked Molly to analyze it few months ago,  _we all do silly things_  she said with a sad smile. 

Of course it was yours, as if you’d be amateur enough to use random blood.

I was starting to give up on you, you know… It’s been nearly a year, how could you leave me in the dark for months?

But yesterday, I received a Christmas card with only one word in it and suddenly I’m able to wait a little longer, pushing away the temptation of following you into the silence.

Only one small word.

_Believe._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was depressing!
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
